Never Give In
by Devils-lil-dancer
Summary: So... this is a BVB (Black Veil Brides) love story and they are apart of the supernatural world. Alice Nightingale came from an abused life: no one at school liked her. Her parents beat her. Her older brother died in her arms when he saved her from her parents. She was going to give in and listen to everyone and end her life. But he saved her just by singing.
1. Alice

I have lost everything, but I was saved. I was saved by a man that doesn't even know that I exist. He told me not to give in, that I never should. That I should fight for my life, but how can I? When I don't have anyone to help me.  
My name is Alice Nightingale and I have lost everything and everyone in my life that cares for me except my best friend Alexandria Fuentes, the younger sister of Victor and Michael Fuentes. She was the one to save me from myself when I was unable to deal with the pain of my abusive parents and the death of my role modle, my older brother Austin, who died in my arms when my psycotic mother tried to kill me.  
I have gotten my heart stepped on too many times to count.  
I have lost too many people that I love and care for.  
This is my troublesome life and I hope that this will never happen to anyone one else.


	2. Hi! AN

Hi! So I am going to continue with this story but i think i might need a beta but i dont think i am in a dyer need of one thought. However, if anyone wishes to help me i am okay with any comments or anything that anyone want to tell me. either review or pm me if yah feel like it... bye!:)


	3. 1: Meeting PTV and Memories

**Alright! So here is chapter one. Sorry it took so long to upload it... but yah know life got in the way. Anyways enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Alex was taking me to meet her older brothers who are in the band Pierce the Veil, I know awesome right? I hummed softly as I sat there in Alex's car letting the wind blow my orange and yellow hair blow behind me. I glanced at my best friend and chuckled softly at the goofy smile on her face. She glanced at me and just rolled her eyes, "I haven't seen them in forever, don't laugh!" She exclaimed glaring playfully at me. I just smiled cheekily and turned my head to look out the window again as we got closer to the Amphitheater in Virginia Beach, Va. It was the closest place to where we were living now since we had moved away from Clairmont, California to escape my haunting past.

"Ali, we're here" Alex squealed, making me jump and look at her with wide eyes. She just rolled her eyes and hopped out of the car. She skipped over to my side and I raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't even glance at me as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the ticket booth. Once she let go I brought my wrist to my chest and rubbed it as I glared at her.

Once we walked in she started to speed walk to where the tour buses were. I had to almost run to keep up with her as she has longer legs than me. "Alex," I called and she glanced back at me with a raised eyebrow as I huffed and puffed over to her. "Dude, you have longer legs than me you need to slow down. I am sure that they will be at the bus when we get there." I muttered glancing up at her.

Alex pouted but nodded and walked at a pace similar to mine so that I could keep up with her. Once we got to the bus and she knocked on the door waiting for them to open the door. I glanced at the window and I saw someone, I believe Tony, stick his head out from behind the curtain. "See," I said smirking up at her when she glanced over as well and smiled at Tony. He smiled back and shouted for Vic and Mike.

The door burst open and all I saw was two people come out and hug Alex, somehow I landed on the ground. I glared up at them and said so that they could hear, "I know I'm short but seriously," I huffed as Alex laughed her head off

Both of them looked at me and Mike gave me a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled he up. I yelped when I was yanked high in the air. I stumbled slightly when I landed and quickly yanked my hand away glancing at him warily. He just smiled and ruffled my hair. I moved out of the way and moved my hair so that it was correct.

Alex wrapped an arm around my shoulder and smiled down at me, "this is my best friend, Alice, Alice these are my brothers Vic and Mike." I rolled my eyes and shrugged her arm off my shoulder as I smiled slightly at them.

"I know who they are Alex and besides you wouldn't stop talking about them in the car." She huffed, rolling her eyes at me and walked into the bus, leaving me with Vic and Mike.

"Come on in and make yourself at home," Vic said smiling down at me. I walked in behind him and Mike shut the door behind us. I leaned against the counter and looked around the tour bus. I looked exactly how I expected it to be with four boys and no woman to keep it clean. "Yeah, I know it's a little dirty" Vic said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

I raised an eyebrow at that and just shook my head, muttering about boy being pigs. "Alright so what time do you guys go on?" Alex asked after she hugged Tony and Jamie to death.

"At five, why?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because it is a quarter till five." We said in union glancing at each other out of the corner of our eyes. They all ran around like chicken with there heads cut off as they rushed to get ready. Once they were done they ran out of the bus to the first stage and Alex and I were laughing our butts off following them.

They made it right on time for there instruments to be put on stage and for them to open with 'Bulls of the Bronx.' Alex and I watched them side stage until Kellin Quinn came over and she attacked him with a hug. I chuckled and raised an eyebrow at my best friend.

"Alex, he needs to breath," I said softly, rolling my eyes at her. She let go quickly but still smiled brightly up at Kellin.

Then she gestured towards me, "Kellin this is my best friend Alice, Ali this is Kellin." I smiled and gave him my hand to shake but he surprised me by giving me a hug. As soon as I felt his arms wrap around me my body tensed up and I patted him awkwardly on the back. Once he let go I moved as far away from him as I could, I was almost hiding behind Alex. Alex looked down at me worried but I just shook my head and ran to the bus with tears streaming down my face.

I opened the door to the bus and climbed into the highest bunk that I could. I curled up in that bed and just let the memories of that night flash through my mind. I buried my head into the pillow and just let my body close down and let the darkness take over my mind. The last thing that I thought was, 'will a guy be able to touch me again without me have an anxiety attack?'

* * *

**Alright, so what did y'all think? Review please! Bye**. 0_0 8~)


End file.
